A data center is a facility that houses computer systems and associated components. Continuity, stability, and reliability are of concern when a particular enterprise or organization relies on at least one data center to supply computing services to customers. If a system becomes unavailable, the services may be impaired or stopped completely. This can negatively impact user quality of experience and perception of the organization.